


Narumitsu One Artist Fanmix (The Brilliant Green)

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-28
Updated: 2010-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fanmix made for a prompt on the PWKM asking for Narumitsu fanmixes that also falls under the One Artist Fanmix meme. </p><p>This kinda follows most canon-based fanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narumitsu One Artist Fanmix (The Brilliant Green)

**Author's Note:**

> Did this because I was in a similar situation, though I don't get a happy ending. :/
> 
> all lyric excerpts are taken from [CoriChan.Com's The Brilliant Green Lyrics Page](http://www.corichan.com/lyrics/tbg.html) and edited slightly by me for spelling errors.
> 
> Some of the songs on the YouTube playlist are covers because I cant find the originals, but the lyrics are still the same.

  
[IMG Description: a red to purple to blue gradient background with an edgeworth and a phoenix sprite facing each other and text reading "Narumitsu One Artist Fanmix The Brilliant Green"]  
  
[IMG Description: a red to purple to blue gradient background with a tracklist in black]

**Narumitsu One Artist Fanmix  
A Fanmix made of songs by The Brilliant Green**

1\. Maybe We Could Go Back To Then  
Phoenix  
_I'm so sad I could cry, though I know, there's nothing I can do_  
_You chose red and I chose blue, did what we had to_  
_But I'm still missing you_

_Maybe we could go back to then_  
_If only we could turn back again_  
_Cause hey, we're special best of friends_  
_This song is for you and me 'til then_

2\. SAYONARA summer is over  
Phoenix  
_Senshuu kaita MEMO o yabutte_  
_Hatasenai yakusoku to issho ni_  
(I tear up the memo you wrote last week  
together with the broken promises)

_Natsu wa owatta kara_  
(Because summer was over) 

3\. September Rain  
Edgeworth  
_I'm going away_  
_It's not that I want to_  
_It's just time to go_  
_I swear that I'll be back soon_  
_Before falling leaves_

_The wind's blowin' change_  
_It's my turn to follow_  
_I won't forget you_  
_Yes, I hope you know_  
_I never would_  
_No, I never could if I tried_  
_When autumn skies return_  
_I'll come home and give you everything_  
_Then we can cry..._

_September rain_  
_I'll be there with you_  
_Yes, I'm sorry, don't worry, good-bye_  
_September days_  
_No sighs and no sad tomorrow_  
_Home in September rain_

4\. "I"  
Edgeworth  
_Mukashi no jounetsu o tokidoki omou_  
_"Tsuyokuiru tte muzukashii ne" too anata wa itta_  
(Sometimes I remember the passion of long ago  
"It's tough being strong, isn't it?" you said)

_Musuu no hoshi no you ni nagarete ochiru_  
_Aozameta mune ni te o atete soshite wasureru you ni_  
(I drift  & fall like the countless number of stars  
I lay my hand on my pale chest so I can forget) 

_Mimi o katamukeru no wa tooi mukashi_  
_Karitateta kioku ni ima ukabi kuru_  
_Konjiki no sora omoidashite naita wo...yeah_  
_Kono mune o utsushite kumo to tomo ni_  
_Aoi kaze ni nosete nagashite_  
_Hisoka na omoi wo taiyou ni kakuhita "I say goodbye"_  
_Hikari ni tojita "Bye bye my love"_  
_Chiisaku te wo futta "Bye bye my friend"_  
(It's been a long time since I've heard you  
Now the memories that urged me come floating back  
I remembered the golden sky  & cried  
Make a copy of my heart with the clouds  
I ride on the pale breeze & float by  
I hid my secret thoughts in the sun; "I say goodbye"  
I shut it in the light; "Bye bye my love"  
I waved my small hand; "Bye bye my friend") 

5\. Call My Name (English Version)  
Phoenix  
_Now don't you know_  
_You're meant to be with me_  
_I'm waiting yeah_  
_For you to call my name_

_If this is how it was meant to be_  
_I don't care, anything is OK_  
_Only thing about it_  
_I just wanna know_  
_How I can kill time_

_Baby the moment you said goodbye_  
_In the light of the day in a clear blue sky_  
_On my cheek fell a single drop of rain_

6\. You & I  
Edgeworth  
_I used to worry that I'd always be alone_  
_Embracing rainy days and lost inside my fear_  
_To worry 'bout it never did me much good_  
_My life it turned around when you happened to me_

_Now that love is you everything is right_  
_And loneliness is the other side of the world_

7\. Always and Always  
Phoenix & Edgeworth  
_Like it this way, I always want to be here with you_  
_I never want to leave your side_  
_My love for you with all my soul_

_Look in your eyes, somehow I know just what you're thinking_  
_smile and you please me, baby_  
_I can't endure being apart_


End file.
